The Escades Wiki:Rules of Conduct
Welcome to the escades wikia! This wiki is free for anyone to edit, but there are some rules we expect you to follow, however. Read these first Be sure to read these first before continuing on, these are very important! ---- FANDOM's Terms of Use ' 'FANDOM's Privacy Policy ' 'FANDOM's Community Guidelines ' 'ATBW Show Wiki Guidelines ---- Age Requirements In the EEA (Excluding the UK): 16 years or older In the rest of the world (Including the UK): 13 years or older If you are under these age requirements then you may not use this site. No exceptions. These rules apply to everyone, no matter if registered or unregistered. No exceptions. ---- #You may not vandalize any articles or insert false information that is deemed not true. Both of these violations are serious offenses and will result in a block of approximatley 1 to 2 months. #You may not use any profanity or vulgar language of any kind. Keep in mind that substitutes including hashtags are also prohibited. #You are not permitted to make any pages or add categories unless an administrator approves otherwise. Any of these offenses will result in a warning. Repeated offenses will result in a 1 month block. #You may not copy and steal text from other sites. This is plagiarism and is grounds for serious immediate disciplinary action. You will be banned for stealing text that you did not type. #You are expected to be helpful to this community by fixing pages. You can always ask an admin for help if you need help editing articles. #Abusing multiple accounts to get out of blocks is strictly prohibited. If you have been blocked and return on any new accounts or IPs, then those accounts will be permanently banned and your current block will be banned 2x longer. #'DO NOT' edit someone else's profile page even if they give you permission to do so. This is severe vandalism and is grounds for serious immediate disciplinary action. You will be banned for hacking someone else's profile. If you see something that violates these rules, please be polite and respectful and let an administrator take care of that. Please do not allow other users to edit your userpage. Doing so will result in serious administration consequences. #Do not reply to threads that are 1 week old or older. Doing so will result in a 2 week block. #You are not permitted to harass, abuse, argue, minimod, or intimidate any user on this wiki. Please be polite and respectful to other users. If you see someone breaking the rules, don't say nothing to them. Please let an administrator take care of the situation. There will also be a ZERO TOLERANCE for any fighting with other users on this wiki as this and harassment, abuse, arguing, and intimidation are ALL grounds for serious immediate disciplinary action. #You are not permitted to judge any administrator's decisions. This may be a friend getting blocked, but there will be absolutely zero tolerance, no matter who that person is. '''Please be respectful to other users and worry about yourself. #Impersonation of any kind will '''not be tolerated. Any kind of impersonation will be handled by admins and even FANDOM staff. Impersonating a celebrity, wiki administrator, wiki user or anyone else will result in serious consequences, and this will be taken very seriously. No exceptions! ---- Anyone not following said rules or who is disrespectful to other users will be banned by an administrator, so it is important that EVERYONE follows these rules, regardless if registered or unregistered. ---- Rule Violations If you see someone breaking any of these rules or treating others with disrespect, please be polite and respectful. Do not say to them to read these rules. Please report any violations to Alyssa Escade or Analyssa Escade. We want this wiki to be a fun experience for everyone so please remember to follow these rules at all times. If you need help or if you have a question or just want to talk, please contact Alyssa Escade or Analyssa Escade. We are willing to get to you! ;)